Bestemming
by Mayvi G
Summary: Nanoha knew she shouldn't do it. She would probably regret meeting her again. Yet, desire can be greater than logic. If she ever repented doing so, she would be the only one at fault.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters presented here, nor the lyrics. They all belong to their respective creators.

Hello, Mayvi here. I just wanted to comment some things before starting.

First, it's not my first fanfic. But, well, my first one was written four years ago, when I was thirteen. It's something I still try to forget it happened.

Second, English is not my primary language. I concluded my course last semester with a great score and all, but it doesn't really mean much. There must be some mistakes along the text, so, if you find some, I would be glad to know about.

Third. The music used here is _Jane Doe, _from the dutch band _Within Temptation. _I'll probably use a lot of their songs. I can't help I'm a fangirl. :)

I hope you enjoy it!

-o-

_No matter how many stones you put inside.__  
><em>_She'll always keeps on floating in your mind.__  
><em>_With every turn of your head you see her face again,__  
><em>_Until the end, over and over again._

-o-

Finally, there was no way he could go.

After about half an hour of pursue in the darkness of dark alleys, she had the man cornered in a wall after he tripped. Not that she needed that much time to get him; the blonde was just enjoying herself with his despair, as she always did to her future victims. In the moment their game reached its final phase, she couldn't help but feel a little sad, even though the best part was going to begin now.

The man was looking around, hands in the cold and humid floor, grieving that there was no one near. He had sweat all over his body – unlike to the girl with black cape in front of him – and his breath was accelerated because of much running. He looked up fearfully at his _hunter_. Yes, hunter was the right word, for he was now as a prey in front of his predator.

And her dark red eyes looked so damn like one's.

Yet, he couldn't stop looking at them; she could kill him at any moment. After all, the strange yellowish blade in her hands was some inches from his neck.

Their silent staring contest ended with his weak voice "Does it… really have to have this outcome?"

The mercenary lifted her eyebrow amusedly at the question. Did the man already become insane out of panic? She hadn't done anything yet.

"And what outcome do you think that could replace this one?" she controlled herself not to smirk as the terror in his face grew greater when she drew up her weapon to his neck.

"Money!" he exclaimed. "I can give you money! Much more than you'll receive after killing me!"

Her almost-smirk faded.

Money.

The same as always. All the time, every _fucking_ time, they would offer money to her. Well, thinking about it, there wasn't anything else someone could use to persuade another in this situation, was there? And anyway, the reason they were chased by her was mostly caused by money. It was logical they wanted to use it.

Even so, it was _boring_.

"Oh? It's an interesting deal you want to make. And how much is 'much more'?"

The glow in his eyes grew, showing he didn't notice the ironic tone she was using.

_Poor guy_.

"The double! I can give you the double by tomorrow's twilight!" her frown made him shiver "The triple! Or whichever more you want! Just don't kill me, please!"

Seriously, they were _disgusting_.

"Don't treat me like a bitch who would do anything for money!" her expression was filled with scorn as she stomped in his right leg, making him cringe. "If you're willing to live so much, why didn't you make such an offer while you did business?" her grip in the blade got stronger out of angriness.

He didn't answer, just looked at her dreadfully.

_Pathetic._

"Why bother only now that I have your life in my hands?" she continued in a dry and vicious voice. "If you had given up some money, you could live and profit in the future somehow. And even if I accepted you offer, there would be nothing left to you, and you'd live miserably. So, tell me, why are you trying to run away from your fate?"

"I… don't know."

_Really pathetic._

She couldn't hold it anymore.

The blade sliced his neck before he could appeal again. The pain was so overbearing and the blood flew out of his body so fast that he lost all his senses in a few seconds. However, it didn't mean _she _had finished with him. From his neck, the blade went to his guts. She dug and gouged it as much as she could, which made more blood splash in the process.

The killer didn't even realize her own sadistic smile through the process.

.

.

.

.

Then, a gasp.

.

.

.

.

She stopped instantly. Such a sound shouldn't exist.

Such a girl shouldn't be there.

In the end of the alley she had cornered her victim stood a – brunette? – girl about her age in a high school uniform. The girl was clearly thunderstruck by the scene in front of her. Her hands and legs began to tremble out of fright, and she barely could hold her bag. Yet she stood there, unable to move.

Those eyes were on her, after all.

The murderer stared intensely at frightened slate blue. It showed her the same fear the man showed to her. The fear of a prey.

That girl wasn't supposed to be a prey, though.

.

.

But it still didn't mean she could survive.

.

.

Sighing, the girl clad in black took her weapon out of the man's body and headed slowly to the high school student. Her shaking got worse and her expression demonstrated genuinely terror. Such reactions couldn't help but renew the sadistic feeling the murderer was feeling before. However, the blonde contained the smile, which persisted to be shaped by her lips, in respect of the poor brunette.

When she got closer to the girl enough for them to be almost face-to-face, she noticed, even with that dim illumination, those two pieces of sapphire pleadingly looking at her.

_Good grief. _

"Don't look me like that. It's not my fault you have witnessed my job" she said with a calm voice. Her left hand went to the girl's cheek, while her right one lifted her blade. "It's more like _your _fault. Good girls shouldn't be walking on such places at such hour. There are people like me who do the same, so it's pretty dangerous."

She caressed the girl's cheek and then smiled gently, unbeknownst to herself, getting her hand away from the cheek.

"I promise it won't hut, okay?"

The brunette shut her eyes as soon as the killer finished her talk, expecting the ending blow, although it never came. Instead, she felt cold liquid in her neck and left cheek. Opening slowly her eyes to see what happened, she spotted the blade – dirt with the man's blood – some inches from her collar bone. The girl looked to the blonde, who was searching around – _with those damn pretty burgundy eyes_ –, as if she had listened to something.

"They are coming" she clicked her tongue and walked past the girl hurriedly. "You're pretty lucky. Just remember, such luck may not last forever"

Fearfully, the girl turned back to look at her almost-killer, getting a full view of her in the moonlight.

"Farewell, may we not meet again. If this time ever comes, I'm sorry to say I will have to kill you for sure" she said before strolling quickly away from there.

It was the last thing Nanoha heard before falling to her knees.

-o-

"So, Takamachi-san, after analyzing all the circumstances and possibilities, we safely concluded you are not related to the crime, just an unfortunate witness" she heard the woman in front of her – Superintendent Lindy Harlaown – say. "However, I still have to keep you here a little more for some questions, ok?"

"Yes."

The Superintendent looked mercifully at the young girl in front of her before starting the inquiry. It must have been a great to shock to her to witness such a brutal crime, as well as it must be dreary to be urged to remember its details. Furthermore, she was clearly worn-out, not to mention her sick and unnatural paleness.

"I will begin now, ok?"

Nanoha nods.

"Do you confirm the weapon utilized by the culprit to be some kind of knife?"

_More like a sword, though._

"Yes."

"Was the culprit a man or a woman?"

_A stunning woman._

"A man."

"How old was he?"

_About her own age._

"About thirty years old."

"How tall was he?"

_About two or three inches taller than her._

"Eight to ten inches taller than me."

"Hair and eyes colors?"

_Beautiful blonde hair and splendid burgundy eyes._

"Both were dark brown, I believe. There wasn't much light, so…"

"It's okay, dear. The last question, then you can go home: did he talk to you?"

"…Yes."

Lindy was going to ask what had he said, but stopped herself. She was already burdening the poor girl enough.

"Would you be able to recognize his voice if you ever heard it again?"

_There was just no way she _wouldn't.

"I don't think so…"

"I see." The officer wrote the last answer. "We have finished here. Thank you for your cooperation, Takamachi-san."

"You are welcome."

Nanoha shook the hand offered to her, and soon headed to the door, not even giving the chance for Lindy to offer her a ride.

-o-

On the bus, Nanoha was scarcely managing to maintain herself awake. Her night had been an unquiet one. She was brought to the nearest police headquarters after being found on the crime scene all in her knees, with a blank look and some blood on her. They tried to question her afterwards about what happened, but to no avail, since she was in no condition to answer. Then, Nanoha was left alone in a room to rest a little and to recollect herself. But she was sure there was another reason why she was sent to that room: to be under their surveillance.

She was, of course, the main suspect.

Being aware of it just made her stress greater and was one of the motives she couldn't sleep at all even though she was so tired. Hours and hours passed – six hours, she counted – and she still couldn't rest.

.

.

The brunette was soon remembered of the other cause of her sleepless night when her eyes closed for a little too much time.

_She saw the blonde again._

Her eyes quickly opened up. Nanoha felt her respiration and heartbeat faster than they should be. Her hands began to sweat again.

The very memory of that girl was enough to make her lost reason and get nervous, for she experienced adrenaline and fear equivalent to thrice what she had experienced in all her seventeen years of life.

She had almost died, after all.

And every time she shut her eyes, the image of the blonde bathed on the moonlight appeared in her mind.

So there was no way she could relax.

.

.

.

Still, it wasn't her only feeling, was it?

.

.

.

She knew it wasn't. However, Nanoha was unable to understand these other emotions which came to her after every little panic attack she had.

.

It was fascination, for that girl was truly a beauty.

_She could be described as an angelical demon._

_._

It was curiosity, for she couldn't understand the blonde at all.

At first, she was a cruel being, killing mercilessly the man in front of her.

Then, she was hesitating about Nanoha's presence on the scene.

When they eyes met and she talked to her, there was a lot of gentleness on her voice.

And then, when she had to go, she said she would kill her if they ever met again.

_She was, _Nanoha concluded_, a contradictory being. _

_._

It was a warm feeling, which brings a funny sensation to her chest.

.

It was a need to see her again.

_A need to look into those burgundy eyes which gazed at her intensely as she was never gazed before._

_._

.

Yes, she wanted, she _needed _to see the blonde and look into those eyes again. That's why she lied.

She would meet her again. Even if it meant her death.

.

.

Nanoha grinned. Was it strange not to mind dying if she could get that gaze on her once more?

-o-

_Why, you just won't leave my mind?__  
><em>_Was this the only way?__  
><em>_I couldn't let you stay_

-o-

**A/N**: So, that's it. There were passages which I couldn't make in a way that satisfied me, but it would take me an eternity to be totally satisfied with something I wrote. So, I let them like they were.

About the dots. Well, the site just doesn't let me make blank paragraphs, and it was the only way to separate them without changing the scene. I think I remember more writers who do the same, so I thought I would use it too. Does it bother you?

And, of course, the mains question: have you liked? I'd love to know. Well, every writer loves reviews, so..._ hehe._

Thank you for reading, see you next time! :) (Or so I hope)


End file.
